wikicultfandomcom-20200214-history
Azzan Dmitryus
Azzan Syphos Dmitryus (commonly referred to as Dark) is a vampiric Lycan member of the Cult of Ustream. Appearance Dark is a seven-foot, six-inch tall Lycan with a rather bog-standard coloring, what with being primarily grey with a whitish chest area. He has a sort of mopish head of light red hair that reaches half-way down his neck at the back and over his vivid red eyes at the front. The tip of his tail is the same color as his hair to flow nicely with his overall appearance. What sets him apart from most other Lycans is his bat-like wingspan that is equal in length to his height, which is obviously used for flight. However, instead of this span being entirely organic, the wing leathers are composed of a semisolid, pale red Ki, with only the bone structure being of an odd black bone. Clothing-wise, he tends to not wear any torso-covering garment out of practicality -- unless they are tailored specifically for someone of his mysterious body type, any shirts will obstruct his wings. Instead, he focuses his style on any pants, shoes, headgear and accessories he wears, not the least of which being the watch on his right arm. He can usually be found in dyed-black jeans with chains attached to the belt loops, sneakers and a bandana, but sometimes foregoes the bandana entirely, along with his watch and sword -- Silverlight -- on his back and his SGA-250 guitar usually kept with his friend Jude, but when he has it, it is in place of Silverlight, which moves to his left hip. Going more in-depth with his general appearance and body type, he is of a moderately toned build to reflect how his strain of vampirism affects him -- instead of being primarily based on speed and therefore having a lower weight like Jude, Dark instead is bigger-boned, as well as toned, which lends itself to a heavier weight -- he clocks in at around two-hundred and fifty pounds overall, most of it the aforementioned bone and muscle mass. Because of this, not only does he not wear upper body clothing because of his wings, but the clothing he does wear is generally too big for anyone else, mostly due to his height. Personality Dark can be best described as a laid-back, fun-loving guy who enjoys being in the air. He is of the personality archetype that fights not only for his own merits, but for the good of everyone involved and the world he lives in. He has a strong set of morals and an even stronger sense of justice to back up those morals -- he will not give up until any perceived evil is vanquished and all of his companions are safe from any further threats. At rest and during times of peace, he keeps this personality, but adds to it a tendency to eat everything he can fit his mouth around. He doesn't know why he does this, only that according to him, it's... fun. Allies Fighting Style Versatile. Can adapt to both long-range and close-quarters combat because of his power-weapon combination. Powers *'Manipulation of Ki': Dark has the innate ability to manipulate life force, or as it's more commonly known, Ki. He can use this to attack, defend, support and even detect life as of recent times. Abilities *'Flight': Dark has wings that are capable of flight. If you're not simple, this is fairly obvious. *'Vampiric Abilities': As explained in Appearance, Dark strain of vampirism is contrasted with Jude's -- instead of having a primary speed focus, his strain is more focused on strength and endurance. Because of this, he has been observed flying for days, sometimes weeks, without stopping once. Equipment *'Silverlight': An ornate silver sword that has been in Dark's possession for centuries. Can reflect light to form path-like rays. *'SGA-250 Custom': Dark's legendary custom guitar and amp, originally manufactured by SGA Music, modified by himself to support Ki-based offensive techniques. *'Enigma Watch': Nobody really knows why this watch does what it does. All they seem to know is that it has the ability to stop, rewind and fast-forward time itself in the vicinity of the wearer. It's also useful for telling the time, obviously, as well as video communication. Strengths and Immunities Mainly physical endurance. As stated previously, he has been known to fly for extended periods of time. Weaknesses and Fears The sight of blood will usually stop him dead in his tracks if he's not determined to look past it. Food will also stop him, because he's a bit of a pig. Relationships *'Judas Numidius': Friend and fellow musician. *'Jack Evans': Friend. *'Jason Shaver': Friend. History Dark was born over 1500 years ago to a middle-class Lycan family on Ferona. Growing up, he became ever more interested in the music industry, specifically genres like symphonic metal and rock. In high school, he formed a band with his then girlfriend Tate, which went on to become a smash success. Tate left the band ten years later to do her own thing, which was followed by Dark leaving due to tremendous wanderlust. He kept his guitar, however, and it's still with him today. Around 40 years after that, he had a run-in with a group of vampires, which led to him being turned into one. He was initially rather scared, but realised soon thereafter that it could help him "become the very best, like no one ever was" (his own words). From that day forward, he embraced both his vampirism and wanderlust, which eventually led to him not only meeting the legendary vampire pianist Judas Numidius, but also travelling with him to Euthora -- the home of the Cult of Ustream. Somewhere along his travels, he met Jack Evans, a wandering samurai at the time, and the two decided to accept him as part of their group. Upon their arrival on Euthora, they were initiated, so to speak, into the Cult and that is where Dark has remained to this day. Quotes *"Oops! Did you want to drink that?" - Dark, in reference to the four milk jugs he had downed in less than a day. Trivia *He possibly has the deepest overall voice of everyone in the Cult. It's not raspy, however. *Despite being an amazing guitarist, he sucks at games like Guitar Hero, citing the reason as them being nowhere close to a real guitar. Category: Members Category: Vampires Category: Lycans